Manipulable puzzles are very popular for diversion, recreation, and amusement. In recent years, such puzzles have become increasingly challenging, spurred by the popularity and development of manipulable puzzles such as the linearly oriented SpinOut.RTM., the rotation puzzle Backspin.RTM., and the early manipulable puzzle, Rubik's Cube.RTM.. The advantages of such devices is that they are self-contained, challenging, and permit discontinuous activity without disrupting progress toward the puzzle's solution. Furthermore, such puzzles promote analytical thinking since they require the user to predict the result of each particular manipulation. Being intelligent, not always recreational, yields a result that satisfies. Therefore, manipulable puzzles can enhance self-confidence.